Code Geass: The Ghost of Destruction (ABANDONED)
by cheekypig56
Summary: Summary: In this story, Lelouch and Nunnally did die when the Kururugi shrine got hit, as Lelouch still Had regrets and still had things to do he came back as a ghost to complete his vow, To Destroy Britannia and make the world in the way Nunnally wanted before her Death. Au, no Pairing Planned
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: The Ghost of Destruction

Summary: In this story, Lelouch and Nunnally did die when the Kururugi shrine got hit, as Lelouch still Had regrets and still had things to do he came back as a ghost to complete his vow, To Destroy Britannia and make the world in the way Nunnally wanted before her Death.

Au, no Pairing Planned

 **If you think this is a good concept and want it to keep going just leave a review saying, so enjoy**!

"Suzaku, Todoh Is evil, the exercises he is giving me Is going to kill me" Lelouch complained "come on Lelouch you are a twig, a stick, skin and bones Master Todoh is just helping you" Suzaku explained "but they won't kil" He was interrupted by Lelouch

" shhh do you hear that" Lelouch said silently, Suzaku listen and found a small rumbling sound that was getting louder by the second "I hear it, it is like a Plane" Suzaku eyes widen "yes Suzaku, a plane most likely a bomber, it looks like Japan is going to war with Britannia which means we need to leave where's Nunnally?"

"she was in her room last I saw" Lelouch looked nervous "check outside" Lelouch asked Suzaku so he rushed outside to see if Nunnally was there, he didn't find her be he did spot the bomber heading there way and fast, realizing the situation he turned and yelled but was too late the Shrine was engulfed in an explosion leaving nothing there but rubble, he frantically searched the ruins dodging blazing hot fire left right and centre only to find nothing even Nunnally Wheelchair was gone, there was nothing to indicate any life was living in the shrine,

The Prince and Princess of Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are dead.

"Brother, Brother, wake up Brother" "huh what's up Nunnally, eugh god do I have a headache, feels like the morning after I stole all of Todoh's sake and drank it all, by the way Nunnally where are we?"

"that what I like to know all I remember is Suzaku Yelling Run then nothing" Nunnally said trying to remember more "then that mean were dead" Lelouch said with a straight face while Nunnally was horrified "what do you mean were dead"

"we died Nunnally killed by a Britannian Bomber, me and Suzaku hear one and went to find you, I told Suzaku to search outside and then I suppose we died but the real question is where are we" suddenly they knew, like someone was listening and put the answer into their heads, so they asked question after question and all questions were answer

"so recapping what the answer we got are , were in a place called the world of C mostly known as C world, we are both dead by a bombing raid by Britannia, it has already been 2 weeks since our deaths, you will stay here in C world or the "afterlife" and I will become a ghost because I have lingering regrets and a vow that I made and can leave when I choose and go back to the human world when I am ready and we will be able to communicate with each other using our minds alone with you being able to walk and see again. Is that what you got from that Nunnally"

Lelouch asked "that's sums it up, yes" Nunnally said back "ok then so I guess this is good bye for now Nunnally I have business to deal with" "I guess" Nunnally said worried "don't worry Nunnally, I won't die after all I am already dead, I will be back when my vow is complete and in the mean time I guess you can search for Mother Marianne while you're there" Lelouch said shrugging "Oh I can that's right mother should be there, you right Lelouch ill find her" Nunnally said happily

"good girl ill should be going now" Lelouch said walking up to Nunnally and bear hugging her then leaving with a giant portal that appeared behind him

 **BTW if your wondering the rest of people in The Shrine survived like in the Anime, but as usual Genbu died by Suzakus hands**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kururugi Shrine 2 Weeks after the Vi Britannia's demise and an hour after Lelouch left the World of C_**

The Portal opened and a blinding light filled the walkway Lelouch was In Blinding him and forcing him to cover his eyes, as he walked out his eyes adjusted and saw what killed him, the Kururugi Shrine lies in ruins, not a single building left standing, and craters littered the ground

"looks like Suzaku was lucky to survive, I am not surprised that we didn't survive tho" Lelouch talked to himself. He found the crater that they both were killed in, the entire thing was covered in blood, both His and Nunnally blood and not a single part of either his or Nunnally body's Survived as well

"this was overkill, they didn't need to Cluster bomb us to kill us like com..." Lelouch was interrupted as he heared new voices coming in his directed, Lelouch made sure no one could see him and waited to see who it was only to be shocked to find his half-sister Cornelia to appear.

"Find them, even if u have to do it through the night" Cornelia Commanded, hearing a collective 'Yes your highness' and the Soldier split up in their effort to find anything

"so Cornelia is trying to find us, bad luck for her there is nothing of us to find" Lelouch said out loud 'maybe I should appear and tell her who killed us, that should add doubt and maybe an ally in the future' Lelouch thought deeply 'yep ill show myself I can't die anyway' While Lelouch was contemplating Cornelia got a shiver down her spine feeling like someone was watching her

"Who's there, Show yourself!" Cornelia demanded with her gun blade in hand pointing it around her 'I guess that's my que"

"Cornelia" Lelouch said while he appeared off to the side of her, Cornelia spinned around hearing her name and her eyes widen at the sight of Lelouch "Lelouch your alive" Cornelia said with joy

"I wish that was true nelly" Lelouch said with sadness evidence in his voice "wait what do you mean u wish I can see you and talk to you" Cornelia retorted "I am indeed dead, the only reason you can see and talk to me is because I have things to tell you before I pass on" Lelouch Lied "so you are indeed dead then" Cornelia said tears building up

"yes we are but for now I need you to listen and pay attention I'll be telling you who killed us" Cornelia perked up at the last few words "you know! Tell who did it" Cornelia Demanded "Nelly are you ready to hear the truth, you won't like it, it will make your life fully of paranoia and Lies" Lelouch said with a straight face, Cornelia Thought deeply and came up with her decision but was interrupted by Guilford who appeared beside Cornelia and was shocked to see Prince Lelouch "I am ready Lelouch, I know what will happen if I learn the truth but I need to know" Cornelia Said, Guilford Stood there confused.

"Fine then Cornelia I will tell you the Truth" Lelouch said with a grin and wait for dramatic effect

"it was Britannia"

Lelouch told them and interrupted them before they could do anything "we were bombed by a Britannian Bomber, carrying most likely high powered explosives, both of us were killed before we knew what happened and if you do believe me then you are welcome to look at the crater covered in blood behind me" Lelouch explained.

The shocked was highly visible on both Guilford's and Cornelia's face, their body language displayed the same feeling

"what do you mean it was Britannia" Both Guilford and Cornelia said together "it is exactly how and what It sounded like, but ill repeat it, _IT WAS BRITANNIA!_ " Lelouch said back annoyed "now that it is done, its time for me to take my leave"

"what do you mean you're going, no stay and tell me more!" Cornelia yelled back, "sorry Nelly my dear sister but I don't get to choose when I leave or not" Lelouch Lied "please say goodbye to Euphemia for me and Nunnally" Lelouch said and started to walk away slowly disappearing,

Lelouch turns around and says "the world is rotten and corrupt, don't let it lead you astray and make you lose yourself" these were the last words Cornelia heard before Lelouch disappeared

 ** _At Ashford Estate_**

Lelouch appeared before Ashford Estate while it was daytime 'now time to meet with Ruben or Haunt him or maybe both' Lelouch thought to himself with a chuckle escaping him as he walked towards the front doors slowly reaching them but instead of knocking on them, he just walked through them, remembering the layout from the last time he was here he headed to Rubens main room to in total scare the living daylight out of him, reaching the room he walked through the door and leaned next to it watching Ruben doing paperwork for a few Second before calling out

"Ruben" Lelouch called out, it would be a crime to say the reaction for him wasn't priceless, Lelouch was still leaning against the wall laughing his pretty guts out, it took only a moment for Ruben to realises what was going on "Prince Lelouch it's a pleasure for you to be here but why are you hear and Where princess Nunnally you were both inseperable" Ruben Responded with both surprise and worry in his voice "you might want to sit back down Ruben you won't like the reason" Lelouch said walk towards the desk to sit down on the chair closes to Lelouch,

As lelouch moved he watched Ruben eye him and sat down on his chair "so what is this reason for Nunnally Lack of Presence and you being here" Ruben Ashford Asked him "well first I have nowhere to live so I was hoping you will let me stay here" Lelouch said as he was interrupted by Ruben "Of course you can stay here your Highness, we after were Mariannes biggest and greatest supporters that extends to any off spring he produced e.g. you and Nunnally" Ruben said happily "thank you lord Ashford" Lelouch sighed "second, Nunnally is dead she was killed by a Britannian high explosive cluster bomb, there was nothing left of her"

" **WHAT NUNNALLY'S DEAD** " Ruben Roared with angry and sadness "it doesn't stop there, I was also killed during the explosion, nothing left of me either and before you ask how, I have been reborn as a ghost to finish my vow the Destroy Britannia" Lelouch told him, Ruben stared at him thinking either he was insane or Lelouch was insane or Lelouch was telling the truth "I can tell your having a hard time believeing me and I don't blame you so I'll show you"

Lelouch got up and walked towards the wall a minute later walking right through it, freaking the hell out of Ruben "so what you say is true and you are indeed a ghost" Ruben Replied "yes I am now is that all right" Lelouch asked "Of course not it will be strange tho"

Ruben said trying to hold back a laugh to seem more official "thank you lord ashford oh btw can I have access to your library and Knightmare programming and building books" Lelouch asked intently "anything you want Prince Lelouch but why do you want those books?" Lord Ashford asked eye narrowing

"please call me Lelouch lamperouge as Lelouch vi Britannia is dead, also I want to learn how to make Knightmares and Program them, Maybe I'll get your factories up and running again" These word shocked Ruben but gave him the biggest smile ever

"please do Lelouch" Ruben told him pondering the future where the Ashford made Knightmares again "thanks you Ruben if you want me ill be living in the Library as I don't need sleep or food, oh tell Milly that to" Lelouch said walking towards to door "will do Lelouch" Ruben Said grinning as Lelouch walked through the door

This is going to be a long couple of years and Lelouch headed straight towards the library to begin reading.

 **In this Story I want Lelouch to be a Knightmare developer on the same level as Lloyd and Rakshata, and where the Ashford made Knightmares developed by Lelouch, giving The Ashford family Their Title back and making sure Milly won't be forced into marriages, hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 Years After Lelouch Started to Live at the Ashfords_**

Lelouch emerged from his humble abode that is the Ashford Library after 2 years of continuous reading and Finally reading every book in the library and other that Lelouch brought, he was finally ready to get the Ex-famous Ashford Factories up the running to produce the newest Knightmare frames, but to do that Lelouch walked to Ruben to tell him the day has finally come, after a few minute walk from the Library to Rubens new office that he got built a few months ago, Lelouch reached the door and trademark walked through it, by this time Ruben had got used to it, Ruben looked up and saw Lelouch walked over towards the chair to sit down

"ahh Lelouch just the person I wanted to see, Milly going to a party and she is wondering if you can go" Ruben asked Lelouch hoping to get him out of the house "Sorry Ruben but I'll give Milly an I.O.U, I am here on Business" Lelouch told Ruben as he sat down on the chair crossing his legs, Ruben immediately guess what Lelouch meant "you don't mean" Ruben said with a glint of extreme hope in his eyes

"yes I am ready to Start the Factories and start producing" Lelouch Said giving Ruben a USB Drive "on this drive is the blueprints for the KMF I want to Build, as you made the Ganymede, I want you to have a look" Ruben open the file and the data on it blew his mind "this is advance, better than the current Glasgows, this is brilliant, if we sold this the Ashford family will get their title back" Ruben Said excitement flowing out

"it will also give us a huge amount of Funding allowing me to start a R&D lab and producing better KMF that I have in mind" Lelouch said back with a smirk "wait you mean you have ideas better than this" Ruben said not hiding his surprise "yes I have better ideas, the one in front of you is the First 5th Generation Knightmare Frame that I am going to call the Sutherland, but I have plans for a 6th Gen KMF, and a 7th Gen frame only in theory tho, that I have to wait until we get more Money to even attempt to start."

Lelouch said with a tone of excitement as well, all this information made Rubens Head swell, Lelouch was going to make them rich and the most important Family in Britannia, his though were interrupted by Lelouch

"I believe that you can get the Factories to start to Produce the Sutherland as quickly as possible to beat whatever Britannia is making" "Yes-Yes YES! I can and will, I'll get the Factories started tomorrow even if I have to spend the next month without sleep to make sure this happens, thank you so much Lelouch" Ruben Was at this point almost skipping towards his door

"Wait Ruben" Lelouch called out "What is it Lelouch" Ruben asked curious "the Developer, who will you say it is" Lelouch asked, this stumped Ruben 'good Question hmm' "if you don't mind me saying Ruben but ill like to be accredited as the Creator but under a different name" Lelouch said with a smile "that is a good idea Lelouch but under what name" Ruben Asked "I reckon the name should be Shadow Walker, A Knightmare Developer under the Payroll of the Ashfords whose Face and identity shrouded in Shadows never to be revealed until the time arrives"

Lelouch said with a smirk and grin mixed in one on his face "Hmm that name will work, ok then That is what your name will be then Shadow Walker the Genius Knightmare Developer" Ruben concluded and Skipped out the door to get started

Lelouch stood their chuckling 'this is going to be the best way to test myself

He then left Ruben's office and headed back to the Library that really looked a lot like a Computer lab to finalise the Sutherland and work on the 6th Gen KMF plans

 ** _3 Weeks after Lelouch's Meeting with Ruben_**

The 5th Generation frame was a hit and mass amount of them were order by Britannia for their Army, turning the once running poor Ashford Family into Billionaires Overnight, due to this success the Ashford family was called to the imperial Court to receive an award, The Ashford chose Ruben to attended

"Presenting his majesty Charles zi Britannia the Emperor of Britannia" one of the Royal Guard Screams out standing at attention as the Emperor walks out and sits on his Throne, his Voice was Loud and Full of Vigor and Authority "The Ashford Family, the Family that Support my Wife Marianne, the creators of the 3rd Generation Knightmare frame, The Ganymede, and now the 5th Generation Frame **The SUTHERLAND** , Ruben k Ashford, rep of the Ashford Family Step Forward"

At this Ruben Quickly walked forwards and knelt at Charles feet, "for your accomplishment I, The Emperor of Britannia Dub thee Ruben k Ashford from here forth A Duke of Britannia which extends to all in your Family, well Done" The Emperor Yells out but was not finished

"I Also Dub the Shadow Walker, the Developer of the 5th Generaltion Frame the Highest Honour of Nobility **GRAND DUKE OF BRITANNIA** it also extends to whatever his real name is, once he is ready to reveal it, this court is now Dismissed" The Court Currently felt like everyone got the wind kicked out of them as the Emperor walk away, Ruben was knelling there, in shock 'Lelouch a-a Grand Duke and me A Duke Along with the rest of the Ashford Family Meaning Milly is a Duchess Now I wonder how Lelouch is taking this'

Let's just say he was taking it no better than Ruben

Lelouch was watching the broadcast from Pendragon at the Ashford estate with milly, "I, The Emperor of Britannia Dub thee Ruben k Ashford from here forth A Duke of Britannia which extends to all in your Family" at these word Milly Jaw Dropped harder than The Cluster Bomb that killed him, "that-that means I am a duchess now right" Milly said managing to get the words out "yep your back to being Nobility now"

Lelouch said with a chuckle 'Ashford will be in my debt forever now, not that I did this for a debt from them" "I am Not Done I Also Dub the Shadow Walker, the Developer of the 5th Generaltion Frame the Highest Honour of Nobility **GRAND DUKE OF BRITANNIA** it also extends to whatever his real name is, once he is ready to reveal it"

Hearing this Lelouch dropped the Drink he had smashing the cup as it landed on the ground and his jaw dropped hard, Milly was the first to talk "your-your-you're a Grand Duke now" Milly said as she got over her shock of being a Duchess to be replaced by more shock that Lelouch had Become a grand duke "m-m-m-me a g-g-grand Duke" all Lelouch could do is sit there Staring at the Screen with a Gasp of Horror and Shock on his face, the Rest of the Night Was in Complete Silence for Lelouch as he retreated to the Library to contemplate what happened

 **Yep I made Lelouch a grand duke and the Ashfords all dukes and Billionaires, hope you enjoyed (edited after post) P.S i am unsure whether to have parings or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Years after Lelouch started living with the Ashfords (about a year before the start of the Anime)**

The last 2 years was great for Lelouch, during that time he Made the Gloucester, a 6th Generation Knightmare frame, that he sold to Britannia to continue his huge income, he even heard that his Sister Cornelia took a liking to his Gloucester Frame, he had also Created a 7th generation frame he called the Guardian that he kept for himself to train in and for the security of the Ashford Estate, he did lots of training in knightmare piloting due to his unlimited stamina he managed to get this score up to 96, so he was classified as a knightmare Ace now, not that anyone knew that outside the Ashfords, the School that the Ashford were building before their noble title was given back went through thanks to his own contributions towards it, as being a Grand Duke, it was not just a title, due to it he was given free entry into it and his Alias Shadow Walker was put under Co-Founder of Ashford Academy

He also thought during this time to reveal his identity as Shadow Walker but under a different name, Using Mariannes Family Name Lamperouge, and changing his name to something like Lucian or Luke maybe even Luther, and blackmail or Bribe the rest of the Lamperouge family to agree to his story and enjoy his title as a grand duke but in the end he though against it, believing it will reveal his history and the worst case and most likely his father the Emperor will find out and he rather that he never find out but he will, at least he can keep it from happening as much as possible,

He also figured out a few abilities he had as a ghost, he could teleport, phase walk though anything no matter how hard the substance was, he was immortal as nothing could kill him as it just goes right though him and he could materialise in and out of sight just like a real ghost could, so he decided to play a few jokes on his half Brother Clovis, his plan was to wait until Clovis was Alone and thinking about him and Nunnally then appear and respond to what he was feeling then scaring the crap out of him, simple as that, so he informed Duke Ashford about his plan getting a big thumbs up and set out to make his first Family appearance in over 6 years

 ** _Viceroy Palace_**

 ** _Area 11_**

 ** _Prince Clovis Private Gallery_**

Clovis as a good painter was a mistake he was one of the best Painter currently alive, his artwork on the many walls of Gallery's all over the world proved that, he found it so much fun to paint and forget about the other parts of the world, Currently Clovis was in his Private Gallery and paint room in the Viceroy Palace of Area 11 painting a new picture.

On the wall around the room and on pillars was many pictures of the Royal Family, ones of Charles zi Britannia the Emperor, ones of Cornelia and Euphemia but his prize passion was a painting of Empress Marianne with her 2 Children Nunnally vi Britannia and a black hair boy Lelouch vi Britannia, both Royals unfortunately died during the invasion of Japan by Britannia,

Clovis paused the admire his current work, thinking about what to do next, but his mind drifted off to that of his siblings, Clovis put down his brush and walked over to the now only painting of the vi Britannians he painted himself "oh Lelouch and Nunnally your deaths happened to soon, you both had much larger fate and parts to play and Family that loved you" Clovis thought out loud "yes we did Brother Clovis" a male voice said, Clovis hearing that fell down due to the shock that someone answered him once down he started to look for the speaker, to find no one

"we did have a larger part to play and a family that loved us but very little that cared" the Voice was heard again

"what do you mean we, where are you and who are you" Clovis Demanded with fear evident "hello dear brother Clovis" Lelouch said as he walked out the shadows behind the pillars "Le-Lelouch is that you" Clovis splutter out

"it is me Clovis by not as you think" Lelouch said to him "what do you mean by that Lelouch" Clovis responded "if you are thinking I am alive then you are wrong, I did indeed die, blown to pieces, I am before you as a ghost to answer any questions you may have or just to see me again, I came so I could answer your questions, our deaths did happen to soon and we did have a much larger role to play but our father the emperor choose against that and decided to kill us, and he succeeded" Lelouch said is distaste

"our-our father, what do you mean he decided to kill you, we were told you were murder by the Japanese" Clovis responded shocked "really Clovis, what need did the Japanese have to kill us we were the perfect hostages, also I Publicly went against the Emperors rule getting myself exiled and the man has proven himself willing to kill off his children if he wanted to, you need to think more Clovis, but I am done here good day brother Clovis" Lelouch responded then dissolved into nothing "oh Lelouch death must have been terrible" Clovis said sadly, he turned back to his pictures then went to leave but came up with an idea and ran back to the paints and brushes and started painting, His idea a picture of Ghost Lelouch vi Britannia

 ** _Under Ground Factory and Research Base for The Shadow walker_**

"ahh home sweet home" Lelouch said after emerging from the elevator walking towards the giant console in the room. Tapping a few buttons to bring up the current order form: 200 Sutherlands and 50 Gloucester for Britannia and 10-20 Sutherlands for Kyoto though smuggling, the last one confused Lelouch "they have never asked me for frames before and how did they know where to send this, hmm maybe they caught a few Soldier and forced them to talk, whatever what to do" Lelouch thought out loud

"I'll send Britannia their order but I need to sleep on the Kyoto request" Lelouch again thought out loud, he pushes a few buttons and the factory grew to life, everything up and moving, lelouch set a limit to 200 Sutherlands and 50 Gloucester and left the base teleporting to ashford

 **Been busy, soz here that chapter not really exciting, just backstory Slowly getting there tho, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
